


la-di-da

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: It's no secret that Phobos and Brian are a thing, and it's also no secret that Phobos is goddamn insufferable about it.





	la-di-da

Not to say that Phobos was snooty when he started hooking up with Brian--

But, well--

He absolutely was. He didn't just hold his head up, there was a distinct tilt to it, back, just enough to peer down the flat bridge of his nose. He stretched his neck up farther now, to make sure his gaze was coming from higher up than his same-heighted companions. Not to mention, he had this insufferable spring in his step. This joy, this vanity after he showered, sauntered around in his bathrobe, his smug enjoyment of snagging someone so stoic, so (and he didn't even dare think this word as much as he felt it)  _ mature _ .

Was everyone really going to let him prance around like that?

Well, yeah.

Phobos, as well as everyone else who knew about them, was certain they got together because of some shared pain shit. The mirrored vows of silence, keeping their faces covered, this twin ache of having lost everything they'd cared for and silently going through their lives as penance and/or mourning. True, Phobos was kind of being a shit about the whole affair, but the alternative just seemed worse. So much more melodramatic, that no one wanted to even dare to imagine it.

That said,  Brian had not been informed of this fateful connection. That he initiated. That made Phobos flush, his respirator vent abruptly, his head and world spin.

And, really, it was kind of funny how it all came about. Phobos pressed to his side, running his fingers over Brian's hand on his waist. He'd curl up his legs when Brian gave a squeeze, ticklish, and everyone else in the room politely pretended not to see. Even more so as they started a signed conversation. They could speak telepathically, but Phobos, self-satisfied as he was with their arrangement, wanted to gloat a little.

No one really paid attention to what he said. Something about how nice, or lucky, that they'd found each other. Saved one another from tragedy. A dramatic, Romantic declaration that was very grand, and very swiftly dashed with Brian's reply.

Brian's reply, clearly echoing in the minds of everyone in the room, no shyness to be expected.

_ Phobos, I like you because I have a thing for twinks. _

Once everyone stopped laughing, crying, climbed back up from rolling on the floor, they very kindly consoled Phobos from discovering he was a hot piece of ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over a year ago, and going over it again im not that satisfied, but im sure im just in a mood so it doesnt count.  
> please let me know what you think!!


End file.
